Evermoan
by Vulpecula113
Summary: After suffering from lethal injuries, Elfman brought to an inn by Evergreen. They will have to stay there until Elfman wakes up and snowstorm outside calms down. But how long will this take? And will Evergreen be able to bear with it?


_That's an adult story, toned down slightly to fit in M rating, which I hope it does. In any case it might be on the edge. You have been warned._

 **Boredom and Evergreen Are Not Good Together**

On a bed, decorated with white linens and a brown blanket, Elfman laid, unconscious, with bruises mended with white bandages. The huge guy has been lying there for two days, after he took down a squad of lizardmen all by himself. Most of the time he was clumsy, a meathead with all talks but no action. Yet rarely, if one of his sisters were in danger, his blood would boil, turning him into an enraged bull. Releasing the most powerful soul essences he captured from the mighty beasts, he could sweep an area full of enemies, without leaving anything vertical standing. Although this time it wasn't his sisters that he wanted to protect. His overprotective instincts awakened upon a sight, which ended with twenty pulverized lizardmen, and his collapse because of numerous hits he took and of course, exhaustion.

'It's so white!' Whined Evergreen, bored out of her mind, sitting nearby the window. She looked at Elfman, a massive boulder in the bed, breathing deeply. 'The snow outside is white, the curtains are white, the sheets on the bed are white, even his hair is white! If it wasn't for the colour of the blanket and his skin, I would go snowblind!' After whining a little more, she realised how much she exaggerates things when she is bored. She has been waiting for that snowstorm to stop, but in these parts of Fioré, snow was quite common. Although, even the locals were unhappy about the snow that fell over the land recently. 'It's just too much! Unusual!' They kept saying. If the snowstorm would just end, she could fly back to the guild and send Gray or someone else to look after Elfman, but her fairy wings would just crumble if she stepped outside in this cold. She sighed heavily, and got up to get some more hot wine from the inn's bar.

The barmaid started to prepare a glass of hot wine as she saw Evergreen approaching from across the dining hall. She was quite pretty, with her dark, braided hair and a spot underneath her brow. All the men visiting the inn would drool as they saw her, and the locals would never ignore her tips, and sweet compliments of course. Also she was young enough, around twenty or twenty two and all those factors were enoguh for Evergreen, a 'spinster' according to her teammates Freed and Bickslow, to mess with the barmaid.

As she reached to the bar stand, a glass of hot wine was already waiting for her, and a smile upon the barmaid's face. Evergreen gave a despising look to the barmaid, without even looking at the wine, and asked for a hot chocolate. The barmaid's smile turned into a chuckle:

-Are you serious? She asked Evergreen.  
-Of course I am! Now take this glass away and bring me a mug of hot chocolate!  
-Lady, we are 30 miles away from the closest town, and we only order the goods that locals need the most. Which is mostly wine and ale. She chuckled again when it occured to her how much the villagers are fond of their beverages.

Evergreen's left brow twitched a few times. Her boredom increased tenfold. She picked the glass in front of her, and dropped two quarters on to the stand. Without saying a single word, she headed back to the room. As she was returning, the barmaid asked in a worried tone:

-By the way, how is your partner? Is he still sleeping?  
-He isn't my partner! And that's got nothing to do with you!  
-Well you see, if he wakes up, you will have to pay for your stay. We are just letting you stay for free because that stud is in a bad shape. So it has everything to do with me!

Evergreen's left eyebrow twitched even more… She hadn't had any money on her, apart from a few golds, and Elfman's pockets were totally empty, which she realised as she took it off from the unconscious guy, in order to mend his wounds. Submitting to the barmaid,

-Yes, yes, don't shove it to my throat, we will leave as soon as he wakes up… And the storm calms down! She exclaimed, totally forgetting the disaster outside.

The barmaid looked content, turning back to wash her dishes. Evergreen sighed even more heavily, and walked back lazily to the room. As she was walking back, wondered why it angered her so much when the barmaid mentioned Elfman as 'stud'. Well, that guy is a muscle with legs, what else she could call him? Evergreen explained to herself. And she wasn't happy with her explanation at all.

She sat back to her chair and took a sip from her wine. Then she thought about something absolutely brilliant! She got up and run towards Elfman. She held his head, lifting it upwards. Then put the glass between his lips and poured a small amount of wine into the unconscious guy's mouth. 'That will resurrect a _stud_ like you!' Overjoyed with the idea that wine could wake him up, and an opportunity to use the new acquired word. But not a second has passed and she realised if Elfman wakes up, the barmaid would demand a staying fee, or send them to their deaths in this cold, freezing wheather! She was exaggerating again of course, but since her verbal defeat, that's how she imagined the barmaid, an evil, grumpy hag!

As she calmed down, seeing that Elfman is not awake, she turned back to her seat. Just to realise something even more horrible! How could an unconscious guy swallow a drink, as long as he isn't Bickslow! With the dread that fell upon her on the idea of choking Elfman with wine, she put the glass on to the window's extended wooden frame, and run back to the sleeping guy again. She opened his mouth by forcing his chin downwards, while holding his nose with her other hand. There was no wine in his mouth. Then she put her ear onto Elfman's chest, which was as wide as the garden of Fairy Tail. He was still breathing, quite normally. Lastly, she checked his heart, by putting her hand on to the left side of his chest, from under the sheets. His heart was beating like a drum. It was beating like the punches Laxus would land on Natsu's head. She relieved.

Sitting back to her chair, found out that her wine was almost cold. So she drank all of it in a shot, to make sure it won't get any colder. She wasn't really a drinker, and this was the third hot (almost cold) wine of the day. After a while she drank the wine, it started to get her. She wasn't drunk, she was just tipsy. Tipsy enough to have funny ideas.

It was around three o'clock in the morning. The sun was always on the horizon, because of the latitude of the village's location. Although it looked like a ball of silver light, due to the snowclad weather, full of clouds. Evergreen has took her thick coat off, and hung it on to the back of her chair. Her blood was boiling because of the wine, so she wasn't cold. And she couldn't sleep on the chair, because it was uncomfortable. She looked at the cozy looking bed. Eventhough Elfman was huge, there was still some place left for Evergreen to snuggle up. Now it was the time for a decision. Should she lay down near this piece of rock, which could crush her bones if he turned in the bed, as she was sleeping? Or should she continue to sit on her chair?

Rubbing her sore butt over her thin, green, fairy clothes, she decided to sleep on the bed. She had the idea of turning the sleeping guy into a stone statue, but then changed her mind, realizing in case if she oversleeps, he might have turn into dust.

With a conflict in her head, she lied near the sleeping rock. She was surely grateful to him, for saving her from the lizardmen, as they were holding her captive. The lizardmen bluffed Elfman with torturing Evergreen if he won't turn himself into the Ancient Lizard, the lord of lizardmen. They wanted to recapture the soul of their masters, which Elfman stole from them three years ago. So they have captured Ever, who happened to be on a job with Elfman. As they have confronted Elfman to change his form, he couldn't, since he was already tired and Ancient Lizard Soul needed a lot of stamina and magic power. Upon this, one of the lizardmen, went in to the Evergreen's cage, and started to beat her up, angering Elfman greatly. The muscled rock lost all of his senses at that moment, turning into what his enemy wanted, the Ancient Lizard. At first they thought they were victorious, sending one of their strongest mage to take over the soul of their master. But soon they have understood their mistake. As Elfman unleashed all his newfound power, like a mountain which was sleeping for ages, the lizardmen trembled. Elfman was so fast, yet so heavy. None of his enemies required a second blow. All of them were defeated in the blink of an eye, by a monster in the form of their master. As soon as no one left standing, he reverted to his real form and fainted on the spot. Evergreen understood what happened as she regained her consciousness. Her cell's door was already open, since her torturers left it open and went to fight with their doom. So she held him from his feet and drifted him out of the lizardmen cave, by the help of both her feet and wings. She knew her wings wouldn't work in the cold, so as she emerged from the cave, she had to pull the heavy man only by her hands and feet. To her luck, she came upon the main road which leads to the village of Jasmine, and a trade caravan, which happened to be on their way to there. She was almost going to thank to the gods for her luck, if her pride wouldn't held her back.

All these hardship and wine, of course, made her heart warm up. Her doubts have been cleared, knowing that Elfman wouldn't hurt her even if he was unconscious. Then remembered the incident of Lisanna and BANG! She was now laying beside Elfman, comfortable on the outside, but nervous on the inside. Her sleepines went away. Only tipsiness remained.

And at that point, she realized how hard and hot Elfman's skin was, as she mended his wounds or checked his heart beats. 'Is he made of bronze or something,' she asked to herself. Her hand went under the blanket and the sheets covering Elfman once more. His chest was really hard. All the muscles his body contained weren't just for show, after all. It was almost four o'clock now. Evergreen liked the toughness and the warmth of Elfman's chest. She caressed his tough body, unaware of what she is doing. Her hand moved downwards to his abs, which were shaped neatly. At this point her senses came to her distracted mind, and she pulled her hand back. Sweaty from the thought of caressing a sleeping man's chest, she was quite aroused. She felt the excitement in her body. And it made her feel even more hotter. So she decided to take her garment off, too.

She was thirty two years old. Around five years older than Elfman. She never had the chance with other men, since always hanging around with her team. She didn't know what the males in her team thought about her, sexually. They were mostly making fun of her about not being able to get married, and that she won't be meeting anyone after this point. Although occasionally they were cheering at her body when she was wearing one of her explicit costumes. Still that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to have a man for herself, climb on him like it was a tree, kiss him like it was a stone shrine and love him like he was a real teddy bear. Which, all of those were the aspects Elfman had. She actually never wanted to marry anyway, she liked being with her team, and marriage was something needed devotion. But sex? She was burning for it! And she wouldn't mind some attention and sweet talk as well.

As she put her fairy green garment onto her coat on the chair, she saw the few bruises on her legs and shoulders that caused by her torturers. She was aware that they were nothing compared to Elfmans'. And as she took her garment off, she also realized her own beauty. She held her gorgeous, naked breasts and squished them, wondering which man wouldn't like to dive between them. Than her hands went down to her curvy hips, under her panties. She wanted to make sure they are not flattened from sitting on the chair. And as she expected, they were still as round as a couple of bubble. Her finger hovered between the two bubbles, and pulled back out as it tingled her. And she put her hands once again into her own panties, feeling her hot, wet, peach. She was wondering which man wouldn't like to put his banana into this piece of magnificence. All these self experimental actions was an attempt to make her feel better about her own body. She was feeling better already, but putting her hands into her pants wasn't a good idea maybe. Now she just wanted to rub it. Elfman was sleeping anyway, she would be done before he inhaled a second huge breath. Elfman?

As she looked at the sleeping guy, she saw something under his blanket, standing around his belly. 'A mouse?' she thought to herself. And cringed with the idea. She disgusted from the mice, but she also felt like if there was a mouse under Elfman's blankets, it could have bite… well his parts!

Upon this weird thought she realized that it wasn't a mouse. 'Elfman! Are you awake!?' She asked loudly, covering her breasts with her arms. He said nothing. His breath was still slow, no way he could be awake. She went closer, lifted up the blanket on his feet, and tickled the soles of his feet. Nope. He was a dead stone. Apart from his banana, that is. She looked at the clock on the wall. It already ten passed four a.m. 'Ahh' she said, 'morning erection!'.

She was quite overjoyed with what she was witnessing. A sleeping guy, with a fully functional part. What more could she ask for? 'Well, an awake man, willing to give it to me?' she asked herself. But what she had here was good enough for her. She climbed back onto the bed and sat near Elfman's excited magic wand. She pressed it with her fingers, and like a lever for a portcullis, it wen't up, leaned on his belly. As she released it, it jumped back into place. 'That's just awesome!' She thought.

She held it over the blanket, turned it around, pressed it upwards and downwards, slapped it, put her breasts on it and as she played with it, it grew bigger. Now it wasn't standing vertical, instead, it fell over his belly, unable to move upwards easily, because of contracted muscles. She was highly amazed by its toughness. She approached towards it and bite it softly over the blanket. But the woolly sensation wasn't something she liked. Now there were two red horns on her head. She slowly lifted the blanket and the sheets. She used the blanket to cover Elfman's chest and the sheets to cover his legs. Now his penis was under his boxer. Drooling, Evergreen closed her eyes and slide his boxer down. Then, with her hands, she held the hard rock thing, concealing it as much as she can under her palms. As she opened her eyes, she saw Elfman's balls, shaven, like two huge hazelnuts. There was something moving inside them and they looked like Elfman's chest, breathing non stop. She pulled her hands back, and watched big guy's banana, lying there with all of its glory. It was as brown as his skin, but top of the head was purplish. She grasped his balls softly and played with them, making her way towards the head. Her lip was aching because she kept biting it from excitement. She hold the the thing like a lever again, pulled it upwards, and brought it to the position of a standing tall monument. Again, approaching towards it, she kissed it's head. It felt like it's made of a weird substance, instead of flesh. She wanted to taste it. So she did.

She sticked her tongue out and gave it a huge lick. That wasn't enough. She opened her mouth and took it all to her mouth. Eventhough it wasn't as long as she first perceived it, it was still long enough to touch her epiglottis, so she made sure not to take it too deep in order to not vomit everywhere around. She sucked it, going back and forth, and her breasts were jiggling as she did so. She took Elfman's right hand and put it over her left boob. To her surprise, the hand grasped her boob, and with a delayed reaction, she spat out Elfman's hard loaf and ran back to her chair, again covering her breasts. The rock boulder straightened up, looking at Evergreen with sleepy, smiling eyes:

-It feels so good you know, getting licked while asleep.

Ever stuttered at first, her face went red.

-Since when are you awake you pervert!?  
-Well, since you held my hand with your sharp claws. I woke up to find that you are sucking my thing…

'I was probably stabbing his hand with my nails as I tried to lift it!'Evergreen thought to herself, and heard Elfman continue;

-…And I'm not the pervert here, you opportunist witch!

Evergreen's left brow twitched,

-just who you are calling a witch! I will turn you into a stupid statue for sure if you ever again…

At this point Elfman was out of bed, approaching to the annoyed woman. He held her firmly on her waist and she ceased to speak.

-What you have done me there, was a man's, a perverted man's maybe, dream you know! And if you have any dreams, I will make sure that they will become real!

Evergreen stunned with Elfman's words. Eventhough she considered him a meathead, today she learned that he is made of something stronger, both on the inside and the outside. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes:

-Eventhough that's not how I imagined the day I will be doing this, with a guy, you still offered something I can't refuse Elfman. And actually, it's been funnier than I have expected, until you woke up that is. So, I would like to continue, if your strength is back of course?

With a smirk upon Elfman's face, his hands went down to her bubble butt. He approached at her lips and kissed them tenderly. Evergreen aswered with the same tenderness and they have kissed for a long time. Eventually Elfman walked down to her neck, and kissed her from her chin to her shoulder. Ever wrapped her hands around him, and trapped his erect penis between her curvy legs. Elfman finished her left side, and started to lick her right. It was beautiful to feel his warm breath and mouth on her neck. Her nipples pressed against his chest were as warm as her licked spots. And Elfman's part among her legs, combined with he warmth of her peach, felt like the sun, escaped from the stormy whether and rested between their legs.

Evergreen felt Elfman, groping her leg below her butt, and he lifted her up, hugging her, as she wrapped her legs around him. They have started to kiss again, and when I say kissing, their tongues were as loose as Bickslow's. Their hearts were pounding and they were sweaty from the excitement. Now that Evergreen was like a koala bear, hugging Elfman, his banana's tip was touching her somewhere between her vagina and ass. Elfman paused, looking at Ever's face, with a grin on his face. Evergreen grinned back, bite his neck and held his magic wand with her right hand. Stroking it slowly;

-It's all wet from all the licking and excitement. Now, I want the same!

Elfman's grin widened, and brought Ever to the bed with ease. She kissed him as he laid upon her and let him go when he started to slide downwards. Warm hands carressed her legs and seperated them slowly. Elfman hungrily approached to her peach, and sucked it until she screamed loud enough to wake the half of the inn's guests…


End file.
